Scarlet Ruler
by Spelled Out Your Name
Summary: Sun is kidnapped and seduced by Madame Red. Madame creates Sun into a mini version of herself. Will Sun oblige? All ideas from author Lunar-Sama's Sun! Enjoy!


As the gleaming fire ball descended int the luxurious pink, purple and orange sky, Sun makes her way in a carriage over to her friend, Madame Red's, estate. Taking the reigns of the horses, she guides the gorgeous stallions through the dirt path. The trees shake and whisper against the gentle summer breeze. Miniscule pebbles and patches in the dirt road shakes and rocks the wooden carriage.  
"You're almost there, girls," Sun murmurs to her two horses. "Almost there."  
And, soon enough, she stops the carriage in front of the massive house, reaches in her hand-woven basket, pulls out two plump carrots and feeds them to her horses.  
Heading up the smooth, white marble front steps, Sun reaches the blood red door and knocks. As she waits, she smoothes out her baby blue silk dress.  
"Good evening," Sun greets with a smile as Madame Red opens the door.  
Madame Red returns the grin and steps aside. "Evening, Sun. I prepared some red velvet cake and some herbal tea. Come now and relax." She gently closes the door and follows Sun into the blindingly scarlet, vast living room. The furniture was an eerie shade of blood red whle the carpet was more of a copper red. The coffee table in the middle of it all had a red food tray with a lighter shade of China organized neatly on the smooth mahogany. The only thing that didn't belong in the bloody themed room was the massive white crystal chandelier hanging above their heads and Sun's blue dress.  
"Thank you." Sun says as Madame Red hands her a saucer with a slice of cake on it.  
"You're so welcome," replie Madame Red, her painted full lips shining. "It's the least i can do with your riding all the way over here."  
"I sent you a letter in advance so it can't be a surprise."  
Madame Red nods and looks out the collosal floor to ceiling windows. "Yes, I suppose so." She straightens her white collar and smoothes, out her red vest. She fidgets with her jet black fishnets sleeves.  
Sun tries not to be fascinated with Madame's swift movements. "So what were your festivities today?"  
Madame crosses her red stokinged legs. "I cleaned up for your arrival." She looks Sun up and down. "Very blue today, are we?"  
Sun chuckles. Her light blonde hair flutters in her eye. SHe strokes it away. "It is very comfortable." She sips her tea and takes a generous bite of the cake.  
Madame Red smiles, then sips her own tea. "I bet," she mumbles. She clears her throat. "But I think it's time for a change."  
Sun sets down her tea cup with a slight clink. "What do you mean?" Sun's body suddenly goes limp. The room starts spinning. She tips forward and falls off the couch. Her teacup and saucer crash to the marble tiled floor. The last thing she hears before she passes out is evil laughter.  
Sun slurs awake. The red room blurs and then becomes clear.  
"Where am I?" she whispers weakly. "What's going on?" She tries to get up but her arms and legs are tied to a queen sized bed's posts. "Red?!" she screams. She looks down and her blue dress is gone.  
"Oh come now, darling. I'm right here." Madame Red emerges out of the shadows and appears at the foot of the bed. "No need to fret."  
Sun tries to break free of the tight bound rope. "What did you do?"  
Madame sits on the bed and rubs Sun's leg. "I put some sleeping powder in your tea and cake, my dear. And must I say, it worked very quickly on you. I was expecting it to take a while."  
Sun screams. "Why are you doing this? I thought you were my friend! We're supposed to trust each other!"  
Madame smiles. "Oh but we do trust each other. I didn't kill you now did I?" She clears her throat. "Now come. It's time for a new outfit." She unites the rope around Sun's ankles but keeps her wrists bound tightly. She reaches under the bed and pulls out a neatly folded stack of clothes. She gently paws through the stack and pulls out red tights, just like her own.  
Sun squirms and starts kicking her legs. "Leave me alone!"  
"Oh please do relax. I'm not going to hurt you." She gazes into Sun's green eyes. "Quite the opposite actually I want to give you pleasure." Madame then sensually licks up and down Sun's bare thigh. She smirks as she feels the flesh quiver under her tongue. She gently takes Sun's bare foot and puts it through the stocking.  
"Why are you doing this? Is this some sick, twisted fantasy of yours?" Sun's green eyes glisten as pools of salty tears spill over the red rims. Madame Red raises her eyebrows. "Oh but Sun, this is more than a mere fantasy! It's a desperate and deep, burning desire. I've been wanting to make you mine forever." She pulls up the stocking on Sun's other leg.  
"Women are not supposed to be infatuated with each other! It's against the law!"  
"Who says I'm infatuated with you? This could be just something we lady friends do." Pawing through the clothes, Madame finds a long gleaming red skirt and tugs it over Sun's full hips.  
"Yeah. Except this isn't just something we do. Ever!"  
"Oh but my dear," Madame whispers, sharply taking Sun's chin in her hand, "it will be." She squeezes the bone until the tears in Sun's eyes grow heavier. She bounds the girl's weak ankles again. Madame then straddles Sun's hips, leans forward and unties the wrists.  
With a grunt, Sun smacks the woman atop her but then immediately cowers back.  
Madame's eyes hold a fierce blaze. She presses her forearm against Sun's neck. "I hope that you will learn to never do that again. Ever." She presses her arm down harder until Sun starts to choke.  
Madame Red proceeds to go through the stack of fabric.  
"Ah-ha", she exclaims when she pulls out a blinding white dress shirt. "Lift up your arms", she commands Sun.  
Sniffling, Sun obeys. Sons catch in her throat as the cotton slips over her smooth blonde hair and through her arms.  
Madame Red pauses to kiss a white bra-covered breast. "Just be a good girl for me, then later you can be bad." Pulling the rest of the shirt on, Madame leans back on her haunches. "Gosh you're gorgeous", she murmurs, running a hand through Sun's hair, ignoring the petrified expression on her face. "Now let me finish dressing you. Oh, do stop crying. It will give you worry lines early in life. You don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours."  
Sun cooperates as Madame Red continues to put clothing on her: a red vest, a red double breasted suit jacket with glistening black buttons, black fishnets to fit her arms and black gloves.  
"Alright. Two more things", Madame Red says, eyes brightening, smile wide. She slips Sun's feet into black high heels and then fixes a white cravet under her chin. "Perfect!" Madame exclaims, clapping her hands. She leans forward, purposely putting her full breasts in Sun's face. "Oh, excuse me", she murmurs with a smirk. She unties Sun's wrists then her ankles.  
Sun sits upright and rubs the sore skin. She never takes her bloodshot eyes off of Madame Red.  
Madame jumps up and down. "You look simply stunning!" She grabs Sun by the collar and pulls her in for a long, deep kiss. "Come on now." She pulls the feeble girl to her feet.  
Sun wobbles as Madame drags her through the vast second floor to a lavish bathroom.  
Madame sits her in a chair and pushes her toward the mirror above the sink. She then goes into the cabinet and pulls out a plastic contact case along with a white bottle.  
"If you don't move at all," Madame says, "then it won't hurt one bit. But if you try to hurt me or give me a struggle, then the pain will be terrible."  
Shaking and terrified, Sun swallows and nods.  
"Good girl", Madame says, smoothing Sun's hair out of her tear-soaked face. She opens the contact case, pours the liquid from the bottle all over her hand and rubs the contact in it. She makes her way over to the trembling woman. With her slender fingers, she widens Sun's left eye. Placing her pointer on the pupil, she presses on the blood red colored contact.  
"It feels weird", she sniffles.  
"I know my dear. Blink your eye." Madame puts in the other contact and stands back to admire her work. "Utterly gorgeous. Sexy." She takes Sun's hand, brings her to the bathtub then bends her over the edge.  
Turning on the water, she wets Sun's hair and shampoos it.  
"Now where are my gloves?" Madame mutters to herself. When she finds them under the sink, she snaps them on. "Keep your eyes closed through all of this, alright? We don't want to stain your eyes red now do we?" She pauses. "Or maybe we do want that." She grabs a brown plastic bottle from off of the ledge and squirts red dye into her palm. "Dry your hair a little bit."  
Sun sniffles again, grabs and towel from the ring and drags it about her hair.  
"Good. Now bend over like you were before. . .perfect." Madame Red rubs her palms together, the blood red dye dripping through her fingers.  
She takes her hands through Sun's long, blonde locks. "You're going to be simply stunning." The dye seeps into Suns's scalp, drops through her strands and lands on the white linoleum base of the tub.  
Sun's grip on the edge of the tub tightens. Her tears drip down her nose and collides sloppily with the staining red in the tub.  
"Almost done," Madame says after a few minutes, gathering Sun's hair into a thick ponytail and applying the red liquid to the tips. "Alright. Here, put this on for thirty minutes." Madame hands her a plastic shower cap. "Follow me."  
Madame walks to the doorway and waits for Sun to put on the cap and stand up. They walk down the long corridor, Madame leading the way with Sun following apprehensively behind. Madame enters a white and red room. A miniature chandelier hangs from the bleach white ceiling. A tan easel is set in the middle of the hardwood floor. A battered palette is set on a square, mahogany coffee table. Lavish, floor length velvet curtains shield the enormous windows.  
Sun looks around nervously. "What are you planning?"  
Madame pushes Sun onto a polished wooden stool. "I want to paint you and your beauty. Now sit up. Don't slouch."  
Sun plops her hands into her lap and straightens her spine.  
Madame Red grabs a brush, picks up her palette and stands behind the easel. "Perfect." She dips the tip into a pale beige. "I'm going to start with your smooth skin." She dabs the bristles at the blank canvas. Her face is twisted into severe concentration. Her deft fingers twist at the wood as she ponders her work. She swirls the brush into red paint. Slowly, expertly, Madame traces the brush against the once blank canvas.  
After she finishes her work, Madame steps back and admires what she's done. She shifts her weight and studies the painting.  
"May I see?" Sun fidgets on the hard, uncomfortable stool.  
Madame Red looks into the girl's eyes and beckons her forward. "About an hour and a half has passed," she informs Sun. "I can't believe I've captured your beauty in such a short amount of time."  
When Sun witnesses the painting she gasps. "It's beautiful!" It shows Sun with short red hair like Madame, piercing red eyes and the same suit as Madame's. She is lounging on a chair with a red apple in her hand. The buttons on her shirt are slightly open, exposing her pushing cleavage. The background is bright and sunny.  
"Do you like it?" Madame asks, placing the paintbrush down and propping her hands on Sun's shoulders.  
"Oh I love it!" Sun smiles sincerely.  
"Great," Madame grins. "Now come. It's time for me to rinse your hair." She takes Suns's hand and leads her back into the bathroom.  
She gently pushes Sun on her knees in front of the tub, replaces her gloves on her hands, turns on the tap to cool and begins to rinse out the dye.  
"To make the color last longer," she says, "you have to wash it with cold water. Red fades out quicker than the other colors." She wrings at Suns hair, the red splattering all over the base of the bath.  
When she finishes, Madame towel fries the newly colored strands and takes sun to the mirror.  
Sun's hands cover her mouth. "Oh wow." The red is vibrant against her pale skin. She fingers at a lock. "I actually love it."  
"Hmm." Madame gathers the long, mid-back length hair into her hands then lets go, running her fingers through it a few times. She opens a drawer under the sink and bestows a pair of red scissors. "Ready?"  
Sun's hands automatically flee towards her thick hair. She eyes the scissors apprehensively. "I don't want to."  
"Oh, come now, darling. Short hair is easier to manage anyway." She moves to stand behind Sun. "On three." She pulls the strands into a ponytail at Sun's chin. "One. . .two. . .three!" Snip.  
Sun lets out a strangled cry.  
"See? It wasn't that bad." Madame holds the blood red ponytail out in front of Sun.  
"Oh my. . ." Sun takes the dying hair in her hands. She then studies her new hairstyle. The short and cropped hair actually looks healthier. She touches at it.  
"Now for the bangs." Madame switches to face Sun. She combs down the overgrown hair with her fingers. "One. . .two. . .three." Sun now sports an also identical set of bangs as Madame Red's. "Gorgeous," Madame murmurs. "Now you look good enough to eat." Madame sinks to her knees before Sun. The girl backs up until she is against the sink.  
Madame slides down the stockings and the underwear so that they bunch up around Sun's ankles. She pushes her head under Suns's skirt and flicks her tongue at the smooth flesh.  
Sun lets out a cry of surprise. Her hands grip at the sink behind her.  
Madame takes the swelling button in her mouth and sucks gently. She squeezes rhythmically at Sun's thighs.  
"Oh my," Sun gasps. Her hand shakily hesitates at the base of Madame's head for a moment before she rests it there.  
With a growl, Madame begins to go faster with her tongue. Expertly licking and sucking, she removes her gloves and begins to pump two digits in and out of the tight, wet hole.  
Sun spreads her legs wider, deeply moaning. She gathers Madame's hair in her fist and firmly pulls from the base.  
Madame picks up her pace. She moans at the sugary taste that is bucketing into her mouth.  
Sun's breathing quickens, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Oh my god!" she exclaims when her hot, white juices pour into Madame's mouth and between her pearly teeth.  
Madame Red stands up, tightly grips Sun's neck and shoves her cum-covered tongue down her throat. The kiss gets even deeper. Wet sounds break from between their soft lips.  
Madame Red steps back for air and says, "Is this something we can make us women do now? On a regular basis?"  
Sun gasps for breath and nods weakly.  
"Good," Madame takes Sun into her arms.  
"I promise," Sun whispers in her ear, "to be your sex slave for all of immortal eternity."


End file.
